


of his present

by panther



Series: of his [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho moves in over time. It is not  how the guys at the pub said it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of his present

He's not entirely sure when Cho moved in. More and more of her stuff appeared at number 12 and then her lease came up Between one of her rants about rent prices he just asked her to get the rest of it. There wasn't much left to collect. It is not how the pub tales say. No pink towels appeared in the bathroom, just an extra toothbrush and Cho's is blue. No flowers have taken up residence on the windowsill, just Cho's cat. There are just more bedcovers in the cupboard now. Oh, and Cho drinks coffee. Harry hates it.


End file.
